Who Watches The Watchers (episode)
The Enterprise must undo the damage when a group of primitives observes a Federation observation team and conclude that the Starfleet officers are gods. Summary :"Captain's log, Stardate 43173.5. We are en route to Mintaka III where a three-man Federation anthropological field team has been studying the inhabitants. Our mission is to resupply the outpost and repair their malfunctioning reactor." The observation post is studying Mintakans, proto-Vulcan humanoids at the bronze age level, from behind a holographic wall. When contacted en route, they inform the ''Enterprise'' they only have 3 hours of battery backup remaining. However, during the status report, there is a large explosion, resulting in power failure, massive casualties, and the transmission failing. When the Enterprise arrives, and the away team begins repairs, flashing lights from behind the failed holographic wall draw the attention of two Mintakans, Liko and Oji. Before the holographic generator can be repaired, Liko manages to get a glimpse of the inside. When noticed, he accidentally touches one of the electrically charged walls, and falls off. Dr. Crusher, acting upon instinct, goes down and gets him beamed to sickbay. Oji is amazed when she sees them disappear into thin air. Only now is the holographic generator repaired successfully. Dr. Crusher, after standing up to her decision to violate the prime directive in this manner (Liko had already seen inside), performs a short-term memory wipe. When Dr. Barron awakens in the next bed, he is informed of the situation: one of the scientists, Dr. Palmer, is still down there. Liko sees Picard explaining this, and giving several orders before Dr. Crusher re-sedates him. When Liko is beamed down to the planet, he does in fact remember everything. He explains to Oji about his experience, convinced that the beings of legend saved him, and knew the name of one: The Picard. :"First officer's log, stardate 43174.2. Counselor Troi and I are beaming down to Mintaka III to locate Dr. Palmer and to determine the extent of the cultural contamination. Dr. Crusher has temporarily altered our features and skin color. She's also implanted subcutaneous communicators so that any transmissions we receive will be inaudible to the Mintakans." Riker and Troi beam down to Mintaka III, and once they arrive in the town, they hear that Liko's story is continuing around. Nuria is one of the major skeptics. Riker and Troi attempt to convince them it was a dream, but to no avail. Then Dr. Palmer is brought in, and Liko is convinced it will please the Picard. When Riker reports this, Dr. Barron is adamant that Palmer should be beamed aboard, since the cultural damage has been done. Picard will look for an opportunity, but refuses to do it immediately or drastically. The town concludes that Palmer should be kept safe to please the Picard, and he will be bound in case he was hiding from the Picard. Troi attempts to distract many members by claiming that "another servant of the Picard" is headed for a faraway cave, while Riker binds the guards and escapes with Palmer. He manages to beam back to the ship before he can be caught. Troi, however, is captured. Liko suggests they harm Troi to hold off the Picard's anger. Nuria refuses to until they have a better chance to find her. Meanwhile, on the ship, Dr. Barron suggests that Picard "show them a sign". He refuses, citing again the prime directive, and all of the damage he would do. Instead, he believes that he can convince Nuria that "the Picard" is not magical, simply very advanced. When Nuria is alone, they transport her aboard. Immediately, she bows in reverence, but Picard tells her to get up, and tries to talk her out of it. When it does not work, he shows her the ship, the view of her world, and continues to explain to her the fact he is only natural, using technology which evolved over many centuries. She appears to understand, but then asks Picard to return her people to life who are long dead. Since there seems to be nothing else he can do to convince her, Picard brings her into sickbay when Dr. Mary Warren is dying. Nuria watches her die, and then finally understands: she couldn't be saved; his power does have limits. Meanwhile, on the planet, a storm frightens Liko, one out of season and quite intense. Believing the Picard has sent it, and without Nuria to question his actions, he prepares to sacrifice Troi, feeling he has no choice. Just in time, Picard returns with Nuria, who attempts to persuade Liko that Picard is mortal. Liko, however, will not believe it. He begs for Picard to restore his dead wife, but Picard won't. In a desperate attempt to demonstrate Picard's supreme nature Liko aims his bow and shoots at him, the arrow injuring Picard seriously and for all to witness. Only now does Liko believe in Picard's mortality. :"Captain's log, supplemental. Dr. Crusher has repaired my injury with her usual skill. Mr. La Forge will supervise the dismantling of the observation post after I make one last visit to Mintaka III." He shows them the observation post, and explains their presence, their desire for research, and the Prime Directive. After accepting a tapestry, exchanging good will, he departs the planet. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366#Mission to Mintaka III|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366]] * [[First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Mintaka III|First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Memorable Quotes "Sir, if we increase speed to warp 7 we can be there in 23 minutes." "Make it so." (The reactor on Mintaka III explodes.) "We've lost contact, sir." "Increase to Warp 9." : - Data, Picard, and Worf "Look at me...feel the warmth of my hand, the rhythm of my pulse. I'm not a supreme being. I'm flesh and blood, like you." "Not like me." "Like you. Different in appearance, yes, but we are both living beings. We are born, we grow, we live, and we die. In all the ways that matter, we are alike." : - Picard and Nuria, just after Nuria is beamed aboard the Enterprise "Nuria, your people live in huts. Was it always so?" "No. We have found remnants of tools in caves. Our ancestors must have lived there." "So why do you now live in huts?" "Huts are better. Caves are dark and wet." "So if huts are better, why did you once live in caves?" "The most reasonable explanation would be that at one time we did not know how to make huts." "Just as at one time, you did not know how to weave cloth, how to make a bow..." "That would be reasonable." "Someone invented a hut. Someone invented a bow, who taught others, who taught their children, who built a stronger hut, who built a better bow, who taught their children. Now, Nuria, suppose one of your cave-dwelling ancestors could see you as you are today. What would she think?" "I don't know." "Well, put yourself in her place. You see, she cannot kill a Hornbuck at a great distance. You can, you have a power she lacks." "Only because I have a bow." "She has never seen a bow. It doesn't yet exist in her world. To you, it's a simple tool. To her, it's magic." "I suppose she might think so." "And how would she react to you?" "I think she would fear me." "Just as you fear me." "I do not fear you any longer." "Good. That's good. You see, my people once lived in caves, too, and we learned to build huts...and, in time, to build ships like this one." "Perhaps one day, my people will travel above the skies..." "Of that, I have absolutely no doubt." : - Picard and Nuria, in the Enterprise observation lounge Background Information * Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode. * James Greene later appears in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode as Ranjen Koral. * Ray Wise later appears in the Star Trek: Voyager episode as Arturis. * Vasquez Rocks, a familiar location in Star Trek: The Original Series, is used again here. * Ray Wise is best known for his portrayal of Leland Palmer in the TV series . In this episode, one of the Federation scientists is named Palmer, but this is purely coincidental, as Twin Peaks first aired after this episode. * This episode marks the final reference to Dr. Pulaski on the show. She is henceforth never mentioned (by name) on the series again, although she is alluded to by Professor Moriarty in . Moreover, she does get a brief mention in the closing episode of Star Trek: Voyager, , where she receives a page from Starfleet Medical. Interestingly enough, one of the early victims in this episode happens to share the last name "Pulaski." * "Who watches the watchers?" is the colloquial and unambiguous translation of a quotation from a satire by the Roman poet of ancient Earth. In its original Latin, the quote is, "Sed quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" ("But who is set to protect those who are themselves protectors?"). * The 4.21 gigawatts of electricity La Forge says the anthropologists needed may be a reference to the famed 1980s sci-fi comedy, . Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 26, . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.2, . * As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Guest Stars *Kathryn Leigh Scott as Nuria *Ray Wise as Liko *James Greene as Doctor Barron *Pamela Segall as Oji *John McLiam as Fento Co-Stars *James McIntire as Hali *Lois Hall as Warren Uncredited Co-Stars *Michael Braveheart as Martinez *Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings *Tim Trella as Doctor Palmer *unknown performers as: **Ensign Hoy **Paki **Quago/ Yari **Conn ensign **Female operations ensign **Nurse **Mintakan girl **Two Mintakan females **Two Mintakan males Stand-ins and stunt doubles *John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart *Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Ray Wise References 13th century; anthropology; Bow and arrow; Bronze Age; duck blind; fusion reactor; holy war; hornbuck; inquisition; Karst topography; lysosome; Mintaka III; Mintakans; Mintakan tapestry; Mintaka system; norep; observation team; Overseer; phaser bank; Prime Directive; memory wipe; Proto-Vulcan humanoid; Pulaski, Katherine; Record Keeper; subcutaneous communicator; subspace relay station; sundial; thallium; tricordrazine; watt |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der Gott der Mintakaner es:Who Watches the Watchers? nl:Who Watches the Watchers?